


I am sorry

by Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano



Category: The Brittas Empire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano/pseuds/Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano
Summary: Gordon Brittas wishes he had spoken sooner.
Relationships: Gordon Brittas/Laura Lancing
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	I am sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I have been gone for aged but I am back now XD

The centre was cold, there was no denying. In fact, the atmosphere was so very empty that one might be tempted to wear a coat even indoors.  
Whitbury's leisure centre felt like a shell of its once welcoming and joyful place. Or at least it did to Gordon Brittas.

In times of strong emotion, it is not uncommon for one to wish they could travel back in time to change the present, or in other words to simply regret past decisions. 

Mr Brittas, sitting his office with his head in his hands and surrounded by mountains of paperwork, mentally kicked himself over and over again. But as he knew too well himself anger and regret could not bring her back.

Laura. She was extremely clever, helpful, thoughtful and kind. She had in many ways, been a sort of mother to the staff; guiding them to success and steering them in the right directions. But most of all, she cared about all of them, all of the time. There was no denying that all of the staff had grown to like Laura. Anyone who didn't must be a fool, Gordon supposed. Or perhaps he just said that to make himself feel like he wasn't alone in his thoughts. Because he had not grown just to like Laura Lancing, but also to love her.

The first time Mr Brittas really cared for Laura was the time she had been there on the first day of work, pulling together the seams of a pretty broken team. Her tolerance had really stood out and Gorodn could not help but admire her.

The second time he felt a stronger connection between them was when despite the perils that admittedly always seemed to fall upon the leisure centre, Laura stood by his side to pick up the pieces. That when when Gordon said that she was the cement holding the place together.

When Gordon realised he LOVED Laura Lancing, here was no set time or date or event that caused that fire to be sparked. It was the years and years of trust that had been strengthened over time that finally blossomed into love.

But blossoms, so radiant in their beauty during life, became grey and dry during their death and separation, Gordon sighed to himself.

True, he loved Helen dearly and cared for her in every way, but her cold-heartedness broke his heart. He hoped it was only natural to fall for someone, and he prayed for someone like Laura to fall for him.

No. That was a lie. He didn't was someone like Laura. He just wanted her

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please comment. Any advice is appreciated as I am a new writer.


End file.
